Vampire Knight: A Kind of Love That's Disguised
by Dreams-Of-Paper-Flowers
Summary: Yuki Cross has been a guardian of the vampire race for most of her life at Cross Academy, protecting her childhood crush, Kaname, from discovery as he leads a group of vampires at the elite boarding school. But also at her side is Kiryuu Zero, a childhood friend who's hatred for the creatures that destroyed everything he held dear, is now determined never to trust them.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh. It's based around the time after Zero first bit Yuki. He's still on the verge of going Level E. But yeah! I hope you enjoy. xoxo Also I would love some feedback on what you think? And if the chapter ends with (continued) it means I'm still in progress of writing that chapter._

Chapter 1

-Yuki-

_The moon looks sad tonight._

Yuki stopped suddenly then and shook her head. She didn't know where that thought had come from. Moons couldn't be sad. They were just big ol' rocks in space, but still the thought had seeped into her mind, and what made it even more confusing was that deep in her stomach something told her that she was right.

She glanced up again at the moon but then sighed heavily.

She was going to be late for dinner if she didn't hurry.

Glancing once more around the school grounds, she made sure there were no mischievous day class students trying to sneak out to get a glance at the night class students. Thankfully tonight everyone was where they should be.

She wondered then where Zero was. He should have been out here helping her patrol the grounds, but she hadn't seen him…. Actually now that she thought back to it she hadn't seen him all day.

Worry clenched her stomach and she hoped he would be at dinner. She hoped he was ok. Lately she had been so worried about him. He'd been growing more and more distant from her and she knew it had to do with the fact that he was ashamed at the changes that were happening in his body. It was only last month that he'd fallen to the urges and took her blood from her in the stairwell. Since then he'd fed from her but in the past weeks he'd declined her more and more when she told him he needed to feed.

She knew he hated himself and fought against the hunger, but it was only hurting him more and more when he tried to fight it.

_He would rather die than hurt you. _

The words whispered to her and her heart ached for him.

_I would give my last drop of blood to you Zero if it meant you would feel no pain._

She could never tell him that. She knew if she did he would never feed from her again… and then would fall to a Level E.

She shook in fear at the thought. She knew it was inevitable but the longer she could keep him from falling the better. She wouldn't give up on him. Even when he asked her too… even when a part somewhere deep inside her told her that she would have to let go…

_NO. Zero I will never let go! I will never give up! Tonight I will make you take my blood. I will not loose you…_

With that thought she hurried back to the headmasters house where she and Zero also stayed sometimes and a new determination filled her being.

"Oh Yuki! I long for the days when you and Zero would have dinner with me every night! We were like a big ol' family then, huh?"

Her headmaster's voice was high and sad, but Yuki wasn't paying attention. He always went off on these random sad rants and answering his question would only make him delve on it further.

She swished around the soup in her bowl as she stared across from her at the empty seat where Zero should have been. She had hoped to see him at dinner, but once again, he was not here. So her and her father ate alone…

"I… I'm going to bed Headma-"

"Oh Yuki call me father."

"Er… I'm going to bed father. I'll see you in the morning." She said and gave her father a hug before picking up her half eaten bowl.

"Ok." He sighed heavily and spooned more soup into his mouth. "It's just me now then huh…" he said to himself and Yuki felt a pang of guilt. If she could she'd stay up all night with her father if that meant he would feel better… even if that meant her listening to him worry about this and that.

But she wasn't up to it tonight. The determination that had filled her had left suddenly when she'd entered the kitchen earlier to find only her father was present.

She gave him one last hug and then went to clean her bowl in the separate area where they cleaned and made dinner.

She poured out the rest of her soup and let her bowl sit in the soapy suds of the empty sink. She'd already did dishes when her father was cooking and now she was free to take a shower and go to bed.

Tomorrow was Saturday so she didn't have to wake up early for school and that at least made her happy.

She padded down the end of the hallway where the headmaster's private bathroom dwelled and almost pushed open the door when she heard the shower from inside.

_Zero!_

The determination that had so soon left her earlier suddenly flooded back into her.

"Zero?" she asked through the door and knocked lightly.

There was no response so she bang the door a little harder and called out his name so he could hear her better, but once again there was no answer.

_Was he purposely ignoring her?_

"No…" she answered her own question and fear suddenly clutched her heart.

"Zero! Are you alright?"

She waited but all she could hear was the sound of running water.

She cried out and twisted the handle, grateful that it wasn't locked, and shoved open the door.

The warm steam immediately hit her face and she squinted in through the heavy steam. The shower had obviously been running for quite some time.

"Zero!" she called out and hurried into the bathroom as the door closed behind her.

She saw his figure in the shower and gasped.

He was curled up on the shower floor and was completely still, his hands clutching his throat and chest, and eyes closed.

"Oh my… Zero!" she cried and hurried towards him, making sure to not slip on the damp tiles.

She flung open the shower door and grabbed ahold of him under his armpits before dragging him out of the shower.

He was heavy and she soon fell when he was finally out of the steaming water.

"Oh Zero. Zero…" she whispered and turned his face towards her as she leaned over his body.

He didn't open his eyes or make a move and she suddenly grew fearful. Could it be possible that instead of falling to a Level E he would just…

She couldn't think the word. No. He's not dead.

She took a deep breath and then reached towards the pile of discarded clothes before she found the pocket knife he kept in his pants.

She pulled it out and then with an intake of breath she flipped the blade open and dragged it across the flashy palm of her hand and watched as a line of blood formed there in a small little puddle before dripping down towards the tiles below.

Then without hesitation she leaned over Zero again and smothered her blood drenched palm over his cool lips and waited. She watched. Waiting for any sign of movement.

Tears filled her eyes when none came and she let out a gentle sob as her heart sank.

"Zero please… please come back to me… I can't… I can't lose you. I… I…" she trailed off.

It was then that she felt his body shudder next to her and she let out a gasp.

She felt his mouth open up underneath her hand and she cried out in joy.

She lifted his head with her other hand and coaxed him to drink deeper and was suddenly met with a hungry growl from him.

His hand shot up and grasped her hand more firmly against his mouth. She felt him pulling her life into him and tears began to flow down her cheek.

"Drink Zero. As much as you need. Just drink." She spoke softly and his eyes shot open to look at her. His eyes were red and she saw recognition registering in them but she wouldn't allow him to pull away.

"No Zero! Drink from me! I will not let you leave me Zero! I will not let you die!" she yelled at him and then suddenly pulled her hand away, but only to soon pull him to a sitting position so that his face was nuzzled into her neck.

He only resisted slightly but then moaned and ripped open the top of her white uniform top. She gasped as the steamy air suddenly touched the top of her bared breasts but was soon distracted with the pain the pricked at her neck.

Zero had finally latched onto her neck, his fangs sinking in the soft skin there, and then drank deeply from her.

Yuki tipped her neck back to give him more access to the life force that swam through her veins and Zero immediately responded by snaking one arm around her to pull her onto his lap and the other arm to tangle his fingers into her short brown locks.

Yuki moaned softly and tangled her fingers into his silvery wet hair to hold him more firmly to her neck. The other hand gripped his naked shoulders and Zero moaned hungrily as he drank deeper.

She felt the sudden dizziness that always hit her when he drank from her, but this time she welcomed it and relaxed into his arms as he pulled her life into him.

It was a while before he pulled away and Yuki looked up into his eyes sleepily.

Her blood was smeared across his lips and chin and she studied the red scarlet color curiously.

"I've taken too much Yuki…" he spoke her name softly, almost delicately and she noticed his arms no longer gripped her to him but rather held her gently.

His eyes were no longer the deep crimson but rather the soft grey with the slightest hint of violet. And they held such passionate warmth in them that Yuki flushed.

He leaned forward and for a second she was sure he would kiss her, but instead he bent his face to her neck and licked at the two puncture wounds, cleaning them and sealing them of the blood that still gently flowed there.

Once satisfied that it was stopped he leaned back up and untangled his fingers from her hair so that he could wipe at the blood around his mouth.

Her breathing was deep and slow and she still clutched him to her. She had been so afraid she had lost him and she didn't want to let go of him, but eventually he untangled himself from her and gently laid her down on the wet tiles.

He stood up and quickly began to pull on the sweatpants that had lain folded on the counter along with a towel.

Then toweling his hair quickly he leaned over Yuki and lifted her to a sitting position before finally, hooking his arms under her knees, he lifted her up.

"You're wet and getting cold. You're going to catch something." He spoke softly and Yuki nodded tiredly. He had taken a lot from her to get himself safe from whatever had made him collapse and she was now feeling it fully as he held her. He turned to shut of the water and the world began to spin before darkness took hold.

She didn't wake until she felt herself being laid down onto a soft mattress. She opened her eyes to see Zero had carried her back to her room and now he stared down at her with sad eyes.

"You fainted… I should have never let myself get so weak… I should have never taken as much as I did-" his words were stopped when Yuki pressed one shaky finger to his lips.

"Zero… it's ok. I'll be fine. I'm just happy that you're ok."

His eyes grew even sadder at her words and he blew out a shaky breath. She could tell he still hadn't forgiven himself but that would have to wait for later when she could talk to him. Right now she was just so tired. She needed her rest so she could regain her strength.

Her eyes began to droop and Zero nodded his head.

"You need rest." He said and then looked down at her clothed state.

She could feel her clothes and hair were still wet and suddenly shivered at the coldness of it. It was then that she looked down to see her breasts were fully bared to Zero except for the crème colored lace bra. Earlier she remembered him tearing her shirt hungrily to get to her neck and suddenly blushed when she realized Zero was looking at her.

Looking up at him quickly she began to sit up.

"I need to change." She said but then reached out to clutch his arm as the world began to spin again.

"You can't Yuki. You'll just faint again." He said and she was glad to see he wasn't staring at her bared flesh but was rather looking at her undressed state with a look of worry and that made her heart swell.

Where others might have gawked at what was showing of her breasts he was instead looking towards her well-being.

_You always cared for me so much Zero. _

The thought warmed her heart but then her eyes widened when she realized what he was saying.

"I'm going to undress you Yuki… Is that ok?" he asked her softly and Yuki gulped down the nervous lump in her throat.

"Yes…" she said after a while, and she noticed how weak her voice was. She really was tired, but her thoughts were suddenly elsewhere as Zero began to unbutton the rest of the buttons to her top.

He slid it from her shoulders and she could feel her face turning pink, but she was happy he was only focused on his job. She didn't know if she could handle him staring at her in…

Or him touching her that way and…

She gasped softly at her thoughts and blinked them away before Zero could tell what she was thinking.

Zero reached around her then, almost as if to embrace her and Yuki tried to keep her breathing slow.

His fingers found the clasps that held her crème bra together and with one quick twist unlatched it.

She shivered as the bra fell to join the white top around her waist.

It was only then that she noticed Zero's gaze falter and she blushed even deeper if that was possible.

She looked up into his face to see his eyes trailing down from her face, to her neck, and then to the soft flesh that seemed to respond to his gaze and the cool air immediately.

He blinked and his lips parted and with that small gesture Yuki suddenly felt feelings she hadn't known existed.

"Zero." She whispered his name and was embarrassed to find it sounding raspy and low.

"Yuki… I…" he said and one hand reached towards the soft flesh and the pink knot that was growing firmer each second.

She arched her back towards his hand and he let out a low moan before pulling his hand away quickly.

Her body shuddered at the sudden movement and she felt a loss of his nearness as he took a step back from her.

He shook his head slightly and then sucked in a deep breath before grabbing her hips and pulling her more towards the edge of the bed.

She gasped as the room spun a little and she then felt his hands at the clasp at the top of her skirt. He quickly unhooked it and pulled it down over her thighs and then down her legs so that the wet fabric fell in a heap around the area where her feet dangled over the side of the bed.

She tried not to think of how naked she was right now… more naked than anyone had seen her… than any man had seen her.

Zero also seemed to be keeping himself from those thoughts as he hooked his fingers into the soft cloth of her matching lace undies.

She could have done it herself… but the reckless part of her didn't stop him.

He pulled the slightly soaked fabric from her hips and down her thighs. Instead of letting the fabric join her abandoned skirt he grasped her right ankle and bent her knee so that the leg slipped out of the rest of the undies.

She gasped at the cool air between her legs and Zero growled deeply. She could tell he was fighting himself, and she smiled softly. Even now, while he was doing this, he was trying to just take care of her… even if he wanted to…

Her body flushed at the thought and she blinked. Zero didn't think of her that way. She was just his younger sister figure, and one that he was trying to help get dressed because she was too weak to do it herself and he didn't want her getting sick later.

But that hunger in his eyes… it wasn't for blood.

Her eyes then widened at what she must have looked like to him.

Her back was still slightly arched from earlier and now her legs were slightly spread from where one of his hands grasped her ankle and the other pulled the crème fabric from her body. She knew her shoulders and face were flushed and that the soft smile and droopy lids could have looked very different from what she'd meant them too.

Zero's breath began to grow heavier and she was suddenly shocked when he tossed her last piece of clothing and moved between her legs, pressing himself more firmly against her. She looked up at him and shivered at the dark look in his grey eyes. His hair fell in wet stringy silver over his eyes and his lips were parted again.

"Yuki." He groaned and bent down so that his lips were mere inches from hers.

Her own lips parted and she breathed in his breath that still smelled of her blood.

His hands grasped her shoulder suddenly and she yelped at their firmness, but the sound was lost as his lips suddenly covered her own.

She grew lightheaded at his passionate but slow kiss and she closed her eyes, giving her weight fully to him.

He slowly let her fall back on the bed but his lips never left hers. Instead, he was now leaned over her, both elbows braced on either side of her as he kissed her slowly.

She opened her mouth in a gasp at the pleasure of this simple act and Zero took that moment to enter her mouth with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure as it found hers and the kiss deepened.

_I've never kissed by anyone before… and never like this…_

Her legs began to wrap around his waist at the same time that her fingers tangled into his wet hair again. But instead of pulling him down to drink her neck more firmly she now pulled him against her lips to kiss her more deeply.

She felt his body shudder at her response and soon one of the hands he'd been using to prop himself up moved to the bare skin at her hips. His fingers trailed up slowly along her sides before finding the mound of soft flesh over her heart.

She arched her back against his touch and a rush of heat suddenly passed over her body. She was cold no longer, but rather beginning to heat up to the point that a slick sheen of sweat was forming on her skin.

He played with the weight of her breasts in his palm before his thumb eventually went to brush against her hardened nipple.

She gasped then and this time Zero pulled away slightly to stare down where his thumb was making her tingle so.

"Mhmm." She moaned and her body began to move slightly against his.

"Yuki... ah.." his words came out in a husky gasp.

"Oooo." She moaned louder when suddenly his lips were around her nipple, and the tongue that had once been playing with her own was now flicking hungrily at the pink mound.

"Ah!" she yelped when his tooth nicked the skin around her nipple, but it wasn't because the sudden prick of pain… it was because of the sudden rush of feeling that trailed down from her shoulder to a place between her thighs.

Zero must have sensed this because he then pressed harder against her and Yuki felt how much she was affecting him through the soft fabric of his sweat pants.

He gripped her hips with both strong hands, and without breaking hold on her nipple, he scooted her farther back on the bed so that his knees were propping him up on the soft covers that pooled around them.

His hands snaked up from her hips to stroke her sides and a shiver swept over her body.

_What was happening right now? What were they doing? _

Her mind kept asking these questions while another part of her mind was screaming for more of whatever it was they were doing.

_Zero… you've always been like a close friend to me. Sometimes even like a brother… what… what are these feelings I can feel from you? What are we doing?_

As if having heard her he suddenly froze and released the reddened nipple from his mouth. His eyes widened, as if suddenly realizing how far this had gone.

"I… I…" he stuttered and his startled eyes looked up to find hers too in the same state of shock.

He pulled away from her and this time she didn't shiver from the cool air that touched her body.

He crawled off the bed quickly and turned to face Yuki, who was still in almost the same place he'd left her, except now she was propping herself up on her elbows and gazing back at Zero with wide innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how that happened." he spoke quickly and turned away from her. She saw the slightest hint of a blush creeping up on his face before he turned completely around to face her large wardrobe closet. That wasn't before she noticed the hardened bulge in his sweatpants and she covered her mouth to keep a small surprised squeak from escaping.

_Were they about to…_

Her mind trailed off then as thoughts tried to fill in the empty blank but she shook her head. She sat up quickly, also ignoring the sudden way the world still tilted and came to sit on the edge of the bed once more, but this time she wrapped her arms around herself to cover her bare breasts.

It wasn't long before Zero came back over to her with a handful of pink cloth that was her nightgown. He avoided her eyes as he ordered her to hold her hands above her and she did as she was told.

He slipped the soft dry fabric over her head until it fell to cover her almost completely. The long sleeves and thick fabric felt suddenly different from her nakedness just mere seconds ago and she quickly pulled the fabric so that it fell farther down here thighs where it had bunched up.

She looked up at him, blinking her large brown eyes, and a pained look crossed over his face.

"Get some sleep Yuki." Zero said. He reached out a hand as if to touch her face but then stopped inches from it. He let out what seemed to be a breath he was holding and then turned and left the room.

Yuki stared after him and then brought up her fingers to touch her still tender lips.

"Zero." She whispered.

-Zero-

"How could I be so stupid?!" He growled to himself. He'd just finished gathering his clothes from the bathroom and cleaning up Yuki's blood that had dripped on the white tiles earlier. Now he stared back at his reflection angrily and clenched the sink till his knuckles turned white.

_"Zero." She had whispered his name. He remembered the look in her eyes. So innocent. So kind. She'd given me her blood and then I took advantage of her. She could barely stand! And I was trying to-_

He shuddered at his thoughts and quickly ran his hands through his still wet hair. Had she even known what he was doing to her?

The sounds of her moans in pleasure filled his memory and the skin around his neck grew flush at the memory. He gritted his teeth and looked away from the mirror.

She just let him do what he wanted to her. She let him drink her blood almost till she collapsed. She trusted him in taking care of her, but he broke that trust. While he should have been getting her ready to rest he'd been ravaging her naked body. She hadn't even struggled against him she was so weak.

_But her responses were not of one who disagreed with what you were doing, Zero._

A voice in the back of his mind whispered to him and Zero yelled at the voice.

"It doesn't matter! I made a mistake. Oh god… Yuki. I… I'm sorry."

He trembled and sunk to the floor, putting his face in his hands. His eyes grew hot with tears but he wouldn't let them fall. It wasn't he who should be crying.

She was the world to him. Her very existence was what made this _curse_ bearable. Without her he would have long succumbed to the urges and fallen to a Level E, and it wasn't just her blood that allowed him to fight it.

She believed in him.

He took in a shaky breath and eventually made himself stand. He was so tired. He'd finished cleaning and now all he wanted was to go back to his room and sleep.

_With her. _The voice whispered, but Zero ignored it.

He vowed to himself never to take advantage of her like that again. And he was going to be sure to tell her tomorrow, that if he somehow broke his vow and tried to take her like that again, that she would use her charm bracelet against him.

He would take the pain of electricity the charm gave him when touched to his tattoo if that meant she would be safe from him.

For now, though, he had to sleep.

Even with Yuki's blood filling his veins he could still feel the weakness of denying blood for so long. Why had he just collapsed like that? On a normal occasion he would have just lost himself and taken someone's blood, but instead he seemed to almost fall into a deep coma. It wasn't till Yuki forced her blood into him that he was lifted from it.

That was another thing he had to promise himself. He couldn't give up like that. No matter how much he hated taking her blood he had to. It was the only way to really keep her safe. What if he hadn't collapsed? What if instead he'd gone crazy and attacked her the moment she came to check on him? He wouldn't be able to stop himself then from sucking her dry.

He grimaced at the thought of ever coming to that point and knew he had been reckless.

_I can't be so selfish next time. What if I had killed her? Or even Headmaster Cross?_

He didn't want to think about it and instead left the bathroom to head back to his room.

His room never felt as cozy as Yuki's. He of course preferred staying in this room rather than his other room back in the boy's dorm, but he knew there was one room that felt more warm and welcoming. He couldn't go back to it right now. No. Not while she was sleeping. Not while what had happened just half an hour ago was still so fresh on his mind.

He erased all memories of her naked body from his mind and focused on getting himself ready for bed.

He slipped on a loose sweater and climbed into his cold bed before finally letting his mind relax. He thought he'd be up all night with guilt, but he was more tired than he thought.

It was only minutes before he fell into a dreamless sleep. Only one thing seemed to drift through his mind before complete blackness.

_Yuki._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh. It's based around the time after Zero first bit Yuki. He's still on the verge of going Level E. But yeah! I hope you enjoy. xoxo Also I would love some feedback on what you think? And if the chapter ends with (continued) it means I'm still in progress of writing that chapter._

Chapter 2

-Zero-

The warm breeze of early fall fluttered his hair from around his face and Zero, in turn, lifted his gaze to bask in the bright sun. The temperatures had already seemed to drop from blazingly hot, to a nice warm cool fall temperature. He knew this perfection wouldn't last long, and that was why he was up earlier than normal on Saturday.

He'd skipped having breakfast with the Chairman again and instead snagged a green apple from the kitchen before heading outside. After last nights events he needed to clear his head.

He took a large bite out of the crisp apple and was pleased when the juicy sourness filled his mouth. It was quiet this morning and he knew most everyone was still asleep. The sunrise, though almost complete, cast an array of pinks and oranges in the sky and it filled Zero with sudden warmth at the beauty of it.

His boots stirred up freshly fallen leaves and silenced any sound that would've been made by them.

He avoided thinking about last night and instead focused on everything around him.

It wouldn't be long before the soft warm breeze turned into a chilly breath, and then eventually into the brisk chill of deep winter. The trees would lose their leaves, the grass would be covered by snow, and the academy would grow almost deserted as students left to join their families for winter break. Most years all whom remained were the Chairman, Zero, and Yuki. Sometimes a night class student or two would stay behind, but eventually they too wouldn't stick around long. Winter for the academy was often a silent and lonely affair.

His thoughts wandered the rest of the way across campus and eventually he reached his destination. The musky smell of the horse-barn filled his nose and Zero breathed in deeply, savoring the sweet smell of hay and the familiar smell of the beautiful beasts that rested within.

His own horse was joyful at the arrival of her old friend and she stomped her feet happily. Zero stroked her nose and a soft smile curled up the ends of his lips.

"Hey there."

She turned her head to the side to eye him and eventually nuzzled her face against his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't come visit you yesterday." He apologized and the horse let out a heavy breath through her nose into his face.

He sighed and pressed a kiss between her eyes, and as if forgiving him the horse began to nibble on his silver locks.

Zero settled himself down in a stool next to the beauty and began brushing her sleek coat with a brush.

After a while he lost track of time, and his thoughts also remained far away from last night or anything remotely saddening.

-Yuki-

Her eyes opened up to a soft light filtering through her curtains, and with a great yawn, Yuki sat up and stretched her arms far above her head. She was satisfied at the sound of a soft pop as her body broke through the stiffness of a long sleep.

_How long was I asleep?_

The clock on her nightstand read that it was almost twelve in the afternoon!

"Oh!" she said shocked that she'd slept in so late. She quickly got up from bed and had to grip the nightstand as the world tilted ever so slightly.

Why was she still so tired?

The thoughts of last night came back to her, but they were muddied and blurred. She remembered worrying about Zero and finding him in the bathroom. She remembered discovering him passed out in the shower, and her pulling him out. She remembered cutting her palm slightly and pressing it to his lips to drink, and then she remembered him coming too and drinking from her hungrier than she'd ever seen him.

After that she couldn't remember anything else.

It all made sense though. He must have drunk too much from her last night.

Sadness filled her slightly at the thought, but it wasn't for herself. What had made Zero starve himself so, and to the point she had to force her blood on him to coax him from the coma-like sleep he'd been in?

"Zero." She whispered and touched the scabbed wound on her neck. It was tender to the touch and she winced, but only slightly.

She shook her head to erase the thoughts and then smiled. It was a new day, and a sunny day at that, and she wasn't going to dwell too long on last night. Later she knew she would have to ask Zero what had caused him to faint like that, but for now she was just going to enjoy her day. And maybe even go out into the town too.

She was feeling cooped up after the long week she'd just had. She'd been studying like crazy for the upcoming tests that were to be given out before winter break and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck all winter break studying to make up for any failed tests. And there was still about 2 months before the holidays, but she remembered last year when she'd waited till the last minute to study and ended up failing most of her tests.

"But not this time!" she spoke gleefully to herself.

With a flourish of uncontained happiness, Yuki swept over to her wooden wardrobe and opened the doors, happy to see her weekend clothes were still in this room rather than in the room she used during the school days back in the girl's dorm.

Her chipper mood seemed to taint her style this morning, because she was soon clothed in a soft cotton powder blue summer dress. The dress's delicate straps hung loose on her shoulders, and the square neckline hung lower than most things she wore. It wasn't till she gazed into the long rectangular mirror hanging from the inside of the wardrobe door that she noticed how much more filled out she was than the last time she'd worn it a year ago. She was still unnaturally thin, but now her hips seemed to have added a little more of a curve from her waist to thigh. It wasn't much but it did make her seem older than her innocent face portrayed. Her chest was also no longer flat and that made Yuki smile even wider.

"Kaname won't treat me like a child _now_ when he sees me." She thought out loud and gave a little spin in the mirror. The dress fluttered around her and then rested once more a little above her knees.

Her gaze fell on the bruised bite mark on her neck and her cheerful mood suddenly dampened.

Zero had been rough last night when feeding from her…

She lifted her chin determinedly and told herself she wouldn't let that bother her today. She'd offered her blood to him. She knew he hadn't meant to bite her so hard, but that didn't change the fact that she _had_ wanted him to drink from her.

A little bruising wasn't going to bother her.

She found a matching powder blue ribbon and instead of tying it in her hair like she'd bought it for, she tied it around her throat like a cute little choker.

Her fingers tugged it into a small little bow and then she stepped back.

"All better."

Slipping on some light brown sandals she quickly hurried out of her room.

She passed her father's office and heard him on the phone and decided she'd have to hug him "good morning" later.

Her stomach growled as she made her way to the kitchen and Yuki giggled.

"I need me some Count-Chocula" she decided and found the box of cereal hidden in the cupboards.

The chairman didn't like her eating cereal so late in the day, but she was craving her some sugary goodness.

She rinsed out her now empty bowl in the sink and then hurried out the door in search of Zero. She wanted to go to the town today and there was only one person she usually liked dragging along with her. She would have asked Yori if she could come too, but the girl was out of town this week spending vacation with her family and wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

Yuki already knew where she would find Zero, especially on a lovely morning like this, and was quickly hurrying towards the stables on the other side of the campus.

She forgot to watch for anyone walking and as she turned a corner around a building she slammed right into a soft warm chest.

She stumbled back surprised and looked up to greet chocolate eyes and a warm smile.

"Kaname!" she squeaked out surprised and her face blushed deeply. She tried to stutter out an apology but all that came out were gurgled squeaks.

Kaname chuckled and then touched her arm affectionately like he'd always done since he'd found her all those years ago in the snow.

"What's the hurry Yuki? There aren't any classes today."

Yuki's blush faded slightly and she smiled back at him, suddenly feeling even happier, if that was possible.

"Oh, I was just looking for Zero. I wanted to go in town today for a little shopping."

She noticed the purebloods smile falter a little at the mention of the vampire hunter, but it was only for a second. His smile was once again as warm and friendly as before.

"I would love to take you into town myself, but sadly I have to talk with the Chairman today about some important things." The tall vampire said and Yuki was surprised to see his eyes were sad. Her blush came back and Yuki looked down quickly.

She'd always had strong feelings for Kaname since she was little and now they just grew as she grew older. She looked up and studied the way his long dark hair curled around his neck and shoulders. His warm eyes were inviting and his strong hand was tracing circles on Yuki's bare arm. It sent pleasant shivers across her skin and she looked up with adoration in her eyes.

"It's ok Kaname. Maybe next time when I go out you could come too?" she asked hopeful and Kaname nodded.

"Of course. That would be wonderful." He said and bent to kiss the top of her forehead.

"I must go now, though. Be careful when you leave Yuki. And don't stay out too long. It can be dangerous after dark." He said and Yuki felt a pang of sadness in her stomach. It looked like he was still watching over her like a child and Yuki let out a frustrated sigh.

As if Kaname had read her mind he chuckled and lifted her chin so that she was now looking back up into his eyes.

"You look very lovely today, Yuki." he said and bent down so that their faces were inches apart. Her eyes widened in surprise and she parted her lips slightly, breath hitching in her throat.

The sound of footsteps seemed to break her trance and Yuki's head turned slightly to the sound, her chin still firmly grasped in Kaname's warm fingers.

Zero grunted slightly with a sour expression on his face as he came to a stop a few feet from the chocolate haired couple, observing the picture in front of him with pursed lips.

"Kiryu." Kaname acknowledged the hunter's presence but his eyes didn't leave from Yuki's face nor did he move away. Instead his hands moved from Yuki's chin to brush across her cheek.

"I would love it if you had dinner with me tonight Yuki. It's been a while since we've eaten together."

"Oh!" She was pleasantly surprised at the offer and she eagerly nodded her head. "Yes Kaname."

Zero just stood there silently.

"Good. Now I really must be going. The chairman is waiting. Remember what I said about not staying out too late." Then with one last kiss to the forehead Kaname left the two prefects for the building that held her father's personal quarters and his office.

Yuki gazed after him with a sigh and was startled when Zero was suddenly by her side. He hadn't touched her but she could feel his bad mood like a thick cloud drifting over a warm sun.

Her eyes left Kaname's back and then lifted to look up at the tall boy.

"I assume you're wanting to go shopping today." He said with an expression of distaste plastered on.

Yuki's face lit up then and she nodded once more. That expression was one of Zero's most common so she took it in stride.

"Actually yes! I was wondering if you wanted to co-"

He broke her off with a hand up and looked down at her.

"Yuki I don't even know why you ask. Whether I want to or not I somehow get dragged into going with you."

His mouth twitched up slightly in amusement when she huffed and gave him her famous pout. Today he wasn't wearing his normal attire that consisted of the school uniform, but instead wore faded black jeans and a loose fitting grey tshirt.

"Come on. Let's get going. As much as I dislike the Pureblood I agree with him on getting you back before sunset." Zero's face seemed to lose it's sourness and the look of boredom replaced it familiarly, but there was another look that flashed underneath for a second that Yuki couldn't quite place.

Deciding she'd just imagined it Yuki let out a soft squeal and happily followed him down the large sidewalk.

Yuki purred in contempt as she wiggled her bottom joyfully on the plush booth seats. She was eating a large banana split in one of the town's Diners and couldn't seem to get any happier. She'd spent all day with Zero walking around all the shops and gazing at all the end of summer sales. She'd often stop to gawk at something behind the glass and then would drag Zero in behind her to get a better peek inside.

Now she was happily exhausted and was purging herself of her hunger on this sweet desert.

Zero sipped his coffee and gazed around the shop calmly. He'd lost his mask of boredom and she could tell he too was enjoying the day away from the academy, even though he liked to remind her over and over that he was tired of being dragged on her little shopping trips (that were far from little considering they took up most of the day).

Her feet didn't touch the ground and she kicked them back and forth as she spooned another mouthful of strawberry and chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

She grinned across the table at Zero and he looked back at her with an amused look.

"You're going to make yourself sick, Yuki." He chuckled softly and Yuki responded with a lifted chin and the sticking out of her tongue.

-Zero-

She reminded him of a cat and he restrained himself from poking her small pink tongue back into her mouth. Instead he smirked and took another sip of his warm coffee.

"You have chocolate all over your mouth."

A look of horror crossed over her face and she quickly began swiping at her face like a crazed animal.

A sudden burst of laughter popped out of Zero, and he quickly closed his mouth on it as Yuki stopped her cleaning and gaped back at him with wide eyes.

He didn't laugh much, but once in a while, something she did seemed to tickle that sweet spot in his stomach and he couldn't hold it back.

He looked away from her wide gleeful eyes and his smile fell from his lips.

She'd acted so happy all day. There was even a skip to her step when she walked, but he didn't understand why. Last night…

He shuddered at the memory and then it dawned on him and he quickly looked back at her.

Her innocent eyes were greedily staring back down her half eaten sundae as she spooned another mouthful in. Her face was flushed from walking all day and he could feel her feet brushing across his pant leg every other beat as she kicked her feet back and forth under the table.

_Yuki… do you even remember what happened last night?_

She looked back up at him, and noticing him watching her, stopped her spoon inches from her face, mouth wide open.

"What?"

"Yuki…" he said, his voice laced in pain. He wanted to voice his thoughts but he was afraid to ruin her happiness if she actually did remember.

But he was more afraid that she didn't. It made his acts all the much worse. How could he begin to explain to her what he'd done to her?

Sensing his distress she set her spoon down and quickly reached across the table to touch his hand that rested on it.

"What's wrong? What is it Zero?"

"I… do you remember what happened last night?" he asked then, rushing the words out quickly before he lost the courage.

He watched the look of worry slowly change to a pained sadness and he was suddenly washed over with this similar emotion.

She did remember!

He was about to take her hand and beg forgiveness but then she spoke.

"I remember some, but not all. Zero I was so worried for you when I found you like that! I was so afraid you'd-" he words were chocked off and he saw tears begin to fill her eyes.

She breathed out a shaky breath and continued before he could say a word.

"Why did you allow yourself to fall to that level Zero? What if you really had died! Or what if you had fallen to a Level E!?" her voice began to rise and she flinched slightly.

"I was going to ask you later, because today was such a nice day…"

She trailed off and Zero was suddenly washed over by guilt and despair. She really didn't remember. She must not remember anything after he'd taken so much blood from her.

Hot anger flashed through his body and he grimaced angrily.

"I should never have Yuki. I can't stand the thought of having drained you so much. I didn't want to drink from you anymore, afraid I would hurt you, but it seems I hurt you even more by denying your blood for so long."

He quickly pulled his hands away in disgust at himself.

"Oh Zero. I don't care that you drank so much. You needed it. All that I care about was that you were hurt."

He growled and looked up at her quickly.

"No! Yuki you need to care. What I did… it was unforgivable." The last part wasn't just about him taking so much blood and he felt sick as the memories of the rest of the night flashed back in his memories.

Yuki didn't seem to notice the double meaning and instead took his hand back into hers fondly.

"I forgive you Zero. There's nothing you could do that would ever make me hate you. You are my closest friend… I was willing to give that to you and I don't want you to be angry at yourself for taking my blood." She sighed in frustration and shook her head so that her short locks whipped around her round face. "Zero I care about you and I was so scared to see you like that. Promise you will take my blood!" she whispered to him. When Zero didn't respond she squeezed his hand and Zero let out a shaky breath.

"I won't like it, but I promise." He said, and he was being truthful. He understood it was irresponsible of himself to deny her blood for so long and he'd already vowed earlier this same promise.

He was also ashamed that he couldn't tell her everything else that had happened, but there was a selfish part of him that didn't want her to hate him.

Yuki, unaware, of the turmoil going on inside him, nodded in satisfaction and released his hand before continuing on her sundae. He could tell all of that had been bothering her all day and she was now relieved to have it all settled... only if she knew…

-Yuki-

She could sense there was more Zero wanted to say, but she could also sense that he didn't want to tell her right now. She knew now probably wasn't the time to delve any further into the topic. Instead she focused on the rest of her ice cream and enjoyed the sounds of the rest of the world around her. Everything about today seemed peaceful. All day she'd had the strangest feeling as if the world itself was pausing in all its hurt and fears and anger to bask in the glow of a perfect fall day.

She wanted to enjoy every second of it. Whatever it was that Zero was reluctant to talk about could wait till tomorrow, only then would she bother him until he told her, but for now she was content on smiling warmly at him from her seat across the table.

He saw the smile and his eyes immediately turned gentle, the sorrow and fear that had been clouding his pale eyes washed away, and was replaced with matching warmth.

They sat there in calm silence until Yuki finished her sundae and Zero downed the last of his coffee.

He stood gracefully, unfolding his long legs from where'd they'd sat trapped underneath the table and swung Yuki's shopping bags over his shoulder.

He gazed down at her fondly and Yuki was startled by the sudden emotion. She quickly dropped a few bills of the table for a tip and then joined Zero as he began walking outside.

The sun set was casting an array of gorgeous colors across the clouds in the distance and Yuki breathed in the crisp fall air.

Zero cursed under his breath and Yuki looked up at him with obvious curiosity.

A small guilty smile pulled up the end of his lips and he voiced his thoughts.

"I was supposed to get you back before sunset."

Yuki laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"No worries. We can head back home now. It's too pretty of a day to be worrying about things like getting home before sunset."

She slipped her small hand into his large free one and immediately his long fingers curled around it. He led the way down the still busy sidewalk and they walked back in the direction of the academy. Occasional blabbering could be heard on Yuki's end, but Zero was quiet, seeming to enjoy every last second of the day. A gentle smile still could be found on her old friend's lips.

The sun was dipping lower and lower, but the two's moods still seemed to be in a constant high. It wasn't till the tall buildings began to cast long dark shadows, that Yuki began to feel the prickles down the back of her neck and spine. She ignored the distant feelings and continued voicing her thoughts on the math homework she had to do tomorrow.

_We're being watched. _

The thought was so sudden in her head that she stumbled on her feet. Zero gripped her hand to keep her from falling and glanced over at her curiously, but that curiosity soon turned to awareness when he saw the expression on her face.

He looked around them quickly, gazing into the dark alley beside them, and his hands slipped from Yuki's to grasp at the Bloody Rose hidden under his tshirt where it rested snugly in his belt.

"Yuki, stay close to me." He mumbled under his breath, just loud enough that only she could hear. She didn't have to have him ask twice. She immediately shifted closer to him as he took careful steps out of the bustling sidewalk, everyone oblivious to the two prefects, and into the darkness of the alley.

He set down her shopping bags and brought his other hand up to join his firm grip already on Bloody Rose.

At the same time Yuki reached under her sundress for Artemis, whom had been strapped tightly and concealed into the little holster around her upper thigh.

She whipped it to the side and it extended to its full length with a crack.

A shadow moved in the darkness and Zero immediately tensed up, swinging his gun around so that it pointed in the same direction as the movement.

Fear struck through Yuki and she was immediately pulled down into her memories of that one snowy night. The night of her first memories and the same night a vampire attacked her in the darkness. That was also when she'd first met Kaname when he killed the Level E vampire and saved her life.

Zero must have sensed her fear because he took another step towards her so that, even in their fighting stances, they touched arm to arm.

There was a crazed cackle from the darkness and then red eyes were visible through the shadows.

"_Sweeeet blood._ _I can almost taste ittt." _It was a horrible hissing sound and Yuki flinched.

"You better un-taste it then because there's no way in hell I'm letting you near her."

Zero's growl was even more scary than the hissing and if Yuki had been on the receiving end of that voice she would have cowered in fear.

The silver-haired hunter's eyes could have split stone in two.

"_Try and stoppp me!" _the Level E screamed and then lunged at the prefects.

Zero didn't hesitate as he fired shot after shot at the crazed vampire. It was a blur to Yuki's eyes as it dodged out of the way of the deadly bullets and scrambled up the side of a brick wall like a horrible version of a spider. It cackled and then disappeared.

At the absence of the Level E, Zero quickly shoved Yuki behind him protectively, his eyes darting this way and that in search of any movement.

What he hadn't anticipated was the idea of there being two Level E's in one place.

Yuki didn't have time to scream as the woman darted out of the shadows behind them and ripped Yuki to her body, her pale arm wrapping around Yuki's front securing her arms to the side so that Yuki couldn't use her Artemis. The other hand tanged viciously in Yuki's hair and ripped her head back to bear the soft pale flesh at her throat.

All of this happened in less than a second because Zero had turned around to stare horrified at Yuki's predicament but then had to swing around just as the first Level E sprinted from the darkness in an attack on the Vampire Hunter.

"Yuki!" he yelled and then growled viciously as he shoved the man away so that he could turn back to his partner.

Zero lifted his Bloody Rose and fired off a shot at the woman's head but he was suddenly knocked to the side as the other man rammed his body against Zero's tall frame. The shot missed the woman and now Zero was pinned up against the brick wall of the alley, struggling against the other Level E.

"Zero!" Yuki screamed as the woman dipped her head swiftly to rip her throat open.

The young girl squeezed her eyes shut bracing for sudden death when the sound of the woman's scream filled her ear and she was no longer being held in a death grip.

Yuki's eyes shot open to see the woman's arms turning into a burst of dust before the screams went silent.

She didn't have to turn around to know who stood behind her.

Zero's eyes widened and the devastated look that had washed over his face the moment she'd been caught by the second Level E faded into relief and determination.

Zero struggled more against the first vampire and eventually flung the man away from him. Rolling to the side as the crazed man lunged for him, Zero grabbed his deserted gun and quickly spun around, firing shot after shot into the Level E's head.

The vampire didn't even have a chance to react as it burst into dust.

Zero bent over at the waist and struggled for breath. Sweat drenched his face and made his hair stick to his neck.

"Kuran… thank you…" he gasped out and turned his look towards the Pureblood who stood behind Yuki. Instead of the normal look of distaste that would normally flood his face at the site of Kaname, a look she didn't recognize replaced it.

Finally turning around to face her savior she caught the calm nod Kaname sent towards Zero, but a look of darkness stayed in his eyes.

He turned his dark look off the moment his eyes caught Yuki's and a look of deep concern passed over his god-like features.

His hand reached out and he quickly pulled Yuki to his chest, crushing her face into his chest, as his arms enveloped her. His black button up was unbuttoned near the top so her face was pressed up against smooth pale flesh. His arm, like the Level E, wrapped around her body while his other tangled his fingers in her hair, but instead of invoking fear it immediately calmed her still racing heart.

She finally realized her body had been trembling. She had almost died just then. If Kaname hadn't come… a sob finally escaped from her body and she buried her face in his chest more. Her tears darkened his already black top and fell wet onto his bare chest.

"Shhh. Darling you are safe now. No need to cry." He spoke soothingly, his voice like black velvet.

Yuki trembled and looked up into the older man's eyes before nodding and blinking the tears from her eyes. Of course more tears once again blurred her large brown orbs.

"Zero grab her bags and lets get back to the Academy." He spoke over her shoulder and Yuki suddenly remembered the tall graceful hunter was still watching them. She looked behind her but Zero had already turned away to grab her discarded shopping bags. What she did see of his face was shrouded by his long bangs.

A gasp escaped from Yuki as Kaname suddenly lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the opposite end of the alley where they'd entered. A black car she hadn't noticed before waited for them and Yuki wondered if it had been there the whole time or if it had just pulled up. She couldn't remember.

The Pureblood carried her gracefully to the black car and only set her down when they reached it. He pulled open the door for her and Yuki climbed in quickly, grateful to be out of the cool darkness that had shrouded the town as the sun had finally sunken behind the buildings. She sky wasn't yet completely dark, but the sky was definitely turning a dark purple.

Kaname climbed in behind her and sat down on the seat next to her. Yuki noticed this car had those seats that faced each other on the inside, and once the two dark haired persons had settled themselves in Zero occupied the empty seats across from them.

It was only then that Yuki finally saw the dark look that had wiped his face of any other emotion. He said not one word as he reached to close the door and settled back into the seat, her shopping bags once again discarded on the empty seat next to him.

Kaname nodded his head towards the driver and eventually the car began its move towards the dark outline of the Academy in the distance.

Then he turned his look back on Yuki and his expression made her duck her head in shame.

"I thought I said to be back before sunset, Yuki. You know how dangerous this town is after sunset." His voice was still warm but now it was laced with icy coldness.

Yuki looked up at him quickly and tears filled her eyes once more. "I… I'm sorry Lord Kaname. It was just so pretty outside. Everyone was so hap-" he cut her off with a raise of his hang and Yuki bit her lip in shame.

He was right. She should have listened to him but instead she'd been caught up in the moment and hadn't shown any responsibility for Zero's or her own safety.

Kaname's eyes softened and he reached out the back of his hand to wipe away a stray tear.

"You, I can forgive." He said softly but then his gaze turned steely and his head whipped over towards Zero.

"But _you,_ I cannot."

Zero glared back at the Pureblood but said nothing.

"It wasn't his fault! He wanted to take me back but I wanted to get some ice cream! It was my fault Lord Kaname."

"_No!"_ Zero's voice clenched at her heart and she winced.

"I should have taken her back anyways. If Yuki had been killed it would have been my fault."

His words cut through her and she trembled. She wanted to argue again but Kaname gave her a look that said to be quiet and she held back.

"I should kill you here and now for endangering her life." Kaname said calmly like one would discuss the weather and Yuki's body stiffened as an electric jolt zapped her.

Her head whipped towards Zero in fear, but his face was unchanging. He was silence once more.

The car stopped and Yuki realized that they'd reached the academy.

All of them filtered out of the car and Yuki felt the tenseness leave the group.

Kaname sighed heavily and rubbed his temples before speaking.

"Yuki. We'll have our dinner some other time."

Yuki nodded and ducked her head in shame. She knew it was all her fault. Everything. Even though Zero had gotten most of the blame for it.

"And Zero take her back to her room and make sure she gets there safely." He said nodding towards the Chairman's personal living quarters before turning to Yuki and pressing a tender kiss on top of her hair.

The kiss lingered longer this time and Kaname touched her cheek softly at the same time. Then finally he nodded and turned on his heal and walked away from the two prefects.

The silence was deafening then.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to finish this chapter. I recently became very ill and it hurts my head to stare at a computer screen for too long, but it's faded some so now the screen is somewhat bearable. I am so excited to see so many readers. Honestly I had no idea anyone would have been interested enough in this to read. I know a lot of the stuff has nothing to do with how things really unfolded in the manga, but this is my little twist on how everything went out. Also I'm a diehard yukixzero fan, even though it might seem at times that it could also be a yukixkaname story… but to make this realistic I have to include her infatuation with Kaname… even if I hate it and I think Yuki and Zero should be together forever. Anywhooo. Time to get writing. Xoxo Thank you so much for your replies! It makes me happy to see people enjoying this. _

Chapter 3

-Yuki-

The walk all the way back to the Chairman's building had also been deathly silent. Even as they ate, Zero didn't speak at all, hell, he didn't even look at Yuki. Thankfully her father was out that night because she didn't think she could take his prying questions.

Guilt kept Yuki silent and she swallowed her noodles softly so as to not even make a slurping sound.

It wasn't till they finished eating, did the dishes, and began their way back to their rooms that Yuki finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Zero." It was almost a whisper as it left her lips but Zero had heard it and it seemed to have sent an electric shock through his stiff body.

He turned on her immediately and she had to back up into the wall. Her back pressed against it and her eyes widened in shock at Zero's sudden outburst.

"Don't you dare apologize!" he yelled at her and slammed both of his hands on either side of her head. Surprisingly, other than a small surprised yelp from Yuki, she did not flinch. Deep down she knew that even with his apparent anger, Zero would never hit her.

His face was inches from hers and Yuki gasped once more at the look in his eyes. His face was twisted into one of pure agony and his eyes…

Yuki shuddered at the pain and horror in them.

His next words were barely a whisper. If she wasn't so close to him she didn't think she would have heard him.

"I thought you were going to die, Yuki." A shudder seemed to wrack his tall frame and a look of defeat joined the pain that was already there.

"I felt so fucking hopeless." Her eyes widened at his use of language. She'd never heard him curse like that around her.

"When she grabbed you and the other Level E attacked me I was so sure I was about to watch your throat ripped open by her…" his lips trembled and he touched his forehead to hers.

"I don't care what you said to Kuran. I don't even care that you'd wanted to get ice cream. He was right. I should have known better, but at the same time it was safe. It wasn't until then that you were in any danger, Yuki. And it was all on me. I should have been able to protect you then, but I hadn't. I was too distracted to even sense the other presence there. God, Yuki… if Kuran hadn't showed up…"

It was then that Yuki saw one tear escape from his eyes and slide down his cheek.

Yuki opened her mouth in shock. It had been a while since she'd seen him openly cry like that. Any other time before it had been because of the horrible nightmares that woke him from his dreams when he first came to live with them.

Yuki reached up one small hand and wiped away the tear with her thumb. Then she smiled softly and spoke to him.

"Zero. It's over. I didn't die and _you_ killed that Level E. You did all that you were humanely capable of and that is ok. Even if Kaname wasn't there I'm sure you would have found a way to get to me."

Her confidence in him must have shocked him because he suddenly let out a breath of amazement and shook his head.

Pain was still clearly visible on his face but all the other heart wrenching looks of grief and anger slid away.

It was then that another expression filled his eyes and Yuki's breath caught in her throat.

Zero inched his face closer until she could feel his quick breath on her lips. One of the hands that had caged her against the wall now slid to cup her face and Yuki trembled against the gentle touch.

The sudden change in his mood had caused her to flush deeply and her eyes were wide as they looked back into his moonstone eyes. His eyelids closed slightly and he breathed in deeply before finally pulling away from her.

The sudden loss of his warmth made her tremble once more but this time she gasped in shock at the sense of deja vu.

_"Yuki… I…" he said and one hand reached towards the soft flesh and the pink knot that was growing firmer each second. _

_She arched her back towards his hand and he let out a low moan before pulling his hand away quickly. _

_Her body shuddered at the sudden movement and she felt a loss of his nearness as he took a step back from her. _

The memory hit her like a wave of ice water and her legs grew week under her.

_When had this happened! _Her brain screamed and she touched her lips in shock.

In her memory she'd been topless in her bedroom. Zero had been there too, wet hair dripping, and water droplets glistening his bare shoulder and chest… and he'd been about to touch her.

Zero noticed the sudden look of shock in her eyes and the deep blush that had been creeping up her neck and face.

His eyes too widened and Yuki knew he knew something.

Her hands shook and she fought to stay standing.

"Zero… I… you…" she couldn't seem to find the words to voice what she had seen so instead she took his hand and pulled a shocked Zero inside her bedroom, which they had been standing near.

It wasn't until she shut her door that she allowed her knees to give out under her. She slid down the length of the door and ended up sitting in a heap on the floor.

She looked down at her limp hands in her lap and then back up at Zero who hadn't moved an inch.

"Why was I half naked, Zero? Why… why were you about to touch me!? I know it's a memory but I can't remember when!" she sounded almost hysterical and Zero immediately fell to his knees in front of her, but instead of pulling her to him like he normally would have done he clenched his fists and ducked his head. His hair fell in front of his eyes but she could still see the look of guilt and pain that twisted it.

"It happened last night… after I fed from you. That must be why you can't remember it. I took too much of your blood, Yuki. Oh god…" his voice shook and she could tell he was struggling to keep himself somewhat together.

"Tell me." She was surprised by the strength and calmness to her voice. The rest of her was shaking and her stomach was doing backflips.

Then finally with a deep breath he began to explain to her. And as he explained she began to remember.

"You were so cold. When you pulled me from the shower you were soaked and I took you back to your room so you could change and get in bed before you caught something, but Yuki you were so weak. You could barely stand. I… I had to help you get changed." At that his composure broke and he slumped, his shoulders looking as if they'd suddenly grown heavy.

"You put your trust in me. I was just supposed to help you dress and I broke that trust Yuki. I took advantage of you. I touched you in ways I shouldn't have. I kissed you in ways you should hate me for! All the while you could barely stand but I was so selfishly focused on what I wanted that I didn't think, Yuki. I took advantage of you! I ravaged your naked body and you couldn't have even fought back!

"When you woke up this morning with no recollection of any of that I was so selfish! I didn't want you to know what I had done. I didn't want you to hate me…" Throughout this whole explanation his body had been shaking and he had been growing even more frantic, but as the last sentence came around it was barely a whisper.

The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Yuki finally spoke.

"Zero…" she was at a loss for words. And she remembered _everything. _Not just his side of the story. Every thought and every action had come flooding back to her, but her body no longer trembled. Her voice no longer shook.

Instead when Zero lifted his head to look at her he was shocked to see such a warm smile across her lips that he had to keep himself from collapsing over.

-Zero-

"Yuki. I-" she pressed a finger to his lips as she'd down the night before, but this time she leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against Zero's. His body had immediately stiffened in shock and his eyes were wide.

"Zero. I remember what happened, but I also remember how I felt." She spoke gently and her lips brushed against his with each word.

"And I liked the way I felt. Zero I never wanted you to stop."

Her last confession made him shudder and he took Yuki into his arms, cradling her in his arms, and his eyes gazing in wonder and warmth.

He could hear the truth in her voice and it sent a shiver of happiness down his body.

She wasn't clouded by blood loss of pain, but rather fully aware and completely accepting of what had passed between them the night before.

He'd always been in love with Yuki. From the moment she took care of him that first night and showed him warmth he'd never thought he'd feel again to every moment she offered her blood to him without a second guess. He loved her kindness and he craved her warmth.

It made his heart ache every time he saw that look in her eyes she'd get around Kaname, but for once that look was towards him and he didn't care how many other men she liked… just that at this second right now she seemed to care for him and him alone.

She reached up and touched his face and Zero smiled softly down at her but his smile trembled.

"I never meant to take advantage of you like that. Both by blood and by…" his words trailed off as he hinted of the passionate moment they had spent in her bed and she nodded.

-Yuki-

"Even though you say you loved it now I shouldn't have done it then. When you weren't completely aware." He said and Yuki smiled sadly. There was truth in his words also but she knew what to say to send away the pain and guilt that had been obviously strangling him all day.

"I forgive it all, Zero. I know you hadn't meant to lose control either time, but I'm also glad you did. I wanted you to take all the blood you needed… and I… I wanted you to touch me like you did. I wanted so many things last night but I honestly don't know what they were. I just know I wanted you to evoke those pleasures and I want you to do it again some day." She spoke and was surprised by how much older she sounded.

At this moment in his arms she wasn't little Yuki who got herself in trouble… she was the woman Yuki who knew what she wanted and who had moaned in pleasure the night before.

Her cheeks flushed at the memory and Zero's face became suddenly serious.

"Yuki… If I ever lose control again… use your charm on my tattoo. Protect yourself against me. The pain is all but worth it if it means you are safe." His voice was deep and velvety. Not the same velvet as Kaname's but something completely and utterly different.

She blushed but nodded her head.

"I will, but Zero I know you would never hurt me."

Zero seemed pained at her response and he looked away from her face.

Her heart ached for her old friend and she sighed heavily. Her feelings confused her and it began to give her a splitting headache.

She'd always thought of Zero as a close friend or even a brother… but wanting him to touch her like he'd done the night before was not at all sisterly. It made her face grow even redder and she was suddenly embarrassed at her thoughts.

_What are you to me, Zero? What am I to you? What were we doing last night?_

All these questions seemed to race through her head and she had no answers for any of them.

Maybe it was all hormonal? She remembered back when her father had tried telling her about the birds and the bees but then had just ended up in tears at the thought of his dear daughter ever growing up.

She was growing older now and so was Zero so maybe it was only natural to feel these feelings towards each other… even if she really only thought of him as a close friend.

She bit her lip in thought and Zero looked back down at her at her silence. His eyes were filled with emotions she wasn't sure she fully understood, but she was relieved that the pain had left his face.

He sighed heavily and Yuki felt his arms tighten around her before finally releasing her.

"You need to get some sleep. Today's been a pretty eventful day." Zero said before ruffling her hair and leaving her room.

Yuki huffed frustrated and quickly smoothed down her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Yay that chapter is finally finished! Sorry it seems a little weird near the end. Being all sickly seems to also affect my writing brain and everything comes out all jumbled and such. Anywhooo. Let's see how this next chapter comes out. Like I said before I am so happy you guys like reading this, and I'm also sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I make. I do go back and re read through them after I post them so I often update and fix previous chapters. With all that said please reply your thoughts and opinions! And maybe ideas for future chapters and such. Xoxo_

Chapter 4

-Zero-

He rested his chin in his palm as the teacher lectured the class on new math techniques. All of this seemed to come easy to him somehow so he often found his mind drifting in the middle of the class.

His eyes fell to Yuki in the seats below him and he watched as she scribbled down notes like a crazy person. A small smile quirked up the ends of his lips and he couldn't help feeling amused at her attempts to suddenly become an A+ student. It would take more than turning in homework on time and taking notes to bring her low D up.

He often helped her study but she never seemed to stay focused for too long.

Yori peered over at Yuki's paper and Yuki crouched over her note taking, defensively.

"Hey no cheating!" she whispered loudly and Yori just shook her head and went back to writing her own notes.

"Yuki, we're just taking notes… or at least we were until you started doodling in the corner of your paper." She said casually and Yuki opened her mouth to argue before groaning and eventually dropping her face against the table.

Zero rolled his eyes and took down a few notes, knowing later Yuki was going to bother him about seeing his notes.

Like he'd thought earlier… Yuki's mind never seemed to stay focused.

But neither did his…

He thought back to the night before and chewed on the end of his pen. For just a second Yuki had shown him feelings Zero never thought he'd ever see from her. For just a second it was him she wanted… not that damned pureblood, and for just a second it seemed she had cared for him more than just a friend.

But it had been just for a second.

He scowled frustrated and looked up from his paper to see Yuki looking back at him.

_Can you tell I was thinking about you, Yuki? _

He dropped his pen and looked away from her curious eyes. She was so innocent, and he was so madly in love. In love with a girl who thought of him as a brother and seemed completely infatuated in a man who was, annoyingly, always doing the things he could not. Like saving her. He knew it was selfish of him to feel angry that Kaname always seemed to be at the right place and right time when Zero could not be. How could he hate Kaname for saving her life? But he did hate him. He so selfishly wanted to be the one that was able to protect her. He wanted to be the one she relied on, and be the one that she looked at so adoringly.

But it was the opposite.

He got her in trouble and then was completely unable to protect her.

The class was finally dismissed and Zero stood up and stacked his books and papers in his arms. He felt her presence before she even spoke.

"Ugh! I don't think I'm ever going to get this math thing down."

He shifted the books in his arms and turned to where she stood with Yori next to his desk.

Without saying anything he turned for the door and the two quickly followed.

She babbled on and on the rest of the way to the dorms and both Zero and Yori were quiet. The two were similar in that way.

"Hey Yuki. I'll catch up with you later tonight, I need to stop by the library." Yori finally spoke before waving towards her friend and turning down another path to the academy library.

It was then just the two of them and they walked in silence. He could see Yuki chewing on her lip out of the corner of his eye and he wondered what she was thinking about.

They quickly dropped off their books in the separate dorms and then made began wailing towards the Night Class gates where a pack of Day class students was already gathering for their daily dose of Night Class.

The shorter prefect's face scrunched up at the site. "They seem even more excited today. Probably because of the weekend." Yuki grumbled next to him and he too scowled at the screaming girls, trying to get a better position for when the Night Class walked out for their own dorm.

His hate for vampires made him despise their adoration even more, and the excited gleam in Yuki's eyes betrayed her annoyance.

She too, was excited for the Night Class because it would also mean she could see her dear Pureblood.

A shadow fell over Zero's mood and he took position in pushing back the screaming Day Class students so that they wouldn't attack the Vampires the second they walked out of the gates.

"Get back! You can look from over here, but only from here! No! Get back!"

He could hear Yuki's voice behind him as she pushed back an extra excited group of girls and his lips pulled back in a half snarl.

"Get back!" he yelled and the power in his voice seemed to settle down the group suddenly.

"Zero always ruins the fun."

"Yeah he's so mean."

Their comments didn't faze him and he just continued holding his arms out like a human barricade.

He knew Yuki was scolding him with her eyes at his back, but he also ignored that.

She always lectured him over and over about not being so mean.

"Ooo! They're hear!" one girl cooed and it was only then that Zero looked over his shoulder at Yuki. She was staring back towards the gate with a glint in her eyes that made Zero scowl even more.

Taking advantage of her distraction the unruly group of girls quickly rushed forward and knocked Yuki to her knees where she tried scrambling up to regain some sense of control, but it was pointless. The gates were open and the Night Class was already making their daily "grand entrance".

The Day Class quickly parted like the red sea to allow the beautiful vampires passage and Yuki was left on her hands and knees right in the center of the walkway.

Of course the first vampire leading the group just happened to be Kuran… and he just happened to be the one to bend slightly over and offer Yuki his hand.

Zero held himself back from slapping the Vampire's offering hand away from Yuki.

-Yuki-

"Oh!" Yuki squeaked in surprise when she lifted her eyes up to look at the Pureblood through her bangs, which had fallen in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kaname. They… they're extra excited today, being Monday and all and they…" she trailed off realizing she was rambling and blushed deeply before taking Kaname's hand and lifting herself up. She was thankful she hadn't scraped her knee when she'd fallen.

She didn't want to repeat her little blood sharing with Aido that had happened not that long ago.

_Speaking of the Ladies Man…_

She looked over her shoulder to find Aido amusing the giggling group of Human girls.

"Meh." she huffed out frustrated.

"Don't worry Yuki. It's harmless play. He knows not to ever touch them or deal with me personally because of it." Kaname's voice was warm but there was a cool tone of authority that lay beneath it. Sometimes Yuki forgot of his Vampire status when all she remembered him as was her savior and the person she held such a deep and unexplainable infatuation towards.

When she saw Kaname was watching her she quickly nodded her head to show she'd heard him.

Kaname's faithful follower, Seiren, suddenly appeared at his side and he turned his head slightly towards her.

"We must get going." She spoke emotionless but nodded her head respectfully.

"Of course. Yuki? You're father, Kaien, wanted to speak with you and Zero after you finished up here to help show a new Night Class student around."

_A new Vampire student?_

Yuki's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly shoved that away and nodded her head once more.

"Of course Lord Kaname."

Kaname opened his mouth like there was more he wanted to say, but instead he gently stroked the hair at the back of her neck and Yuki looked away embarrassed still at his public display of affection. He'd always shown her such feelings she'd never seen him give to anyone else and she never understood why. She was just a human girl after all. She had already decided it wasn't because he truly had deep feelings for her but that still left the question as to why he showed such interest towards her. Was it because she was the Chairman's daughter? Or was it because he'd saved her all those years ago when she'd just been a little girl. It made her suddenly sad to think that he only thought of her as a younger sister as sorts but she also quickly pushed those feelings away. She couldn't be greedy towards the affections Kaname chose to share towards her. It was obviously special since every time he did it the rest of the Night Class students seemed to glare at her.

Kaname eventually left with the rest of the other Vampire students and Zero and Yuki both quickly ushered the rest of the students back to their dorms.

"Ah! Yuki. Zero. I was wondering when you two would show. Thank you for coming."

The two had entered the Chairman's office to find him sitting comfortably behind his weathered wooden desk with his glasses pushed up on his nose and a perky happy smile plastering his face.

He seemed to almost always be in permanent good mood and it was sometimes tiresome.

"Yes. Kaname said you wanted to see us about escorting a new student." Yuki said finally and looked towards Zero who still hadn't spoken one word. She wondered silently what was bothering him… if anything at all. Where the chairmen seemed permanently happy, Zero seemed permanently grumpy… or bored. Now ever since she learned he was a human turned Vampire on the verge of going Level E (with the side-note that he was born and raised a Vampire Hunter so that he deeply hated all things Vampire) it all made somewhat sense why he was in a constant foul mood, but that still didn't keep her from worrying for her friend.

"Yes yes." The Chairman spoke, making Yuki focus her attention back on her Chairman/father as he pulled out thin file from his desk and took a peek inside.

"A Maria Kurenai has come to join our Night Class! She'll need some help finding the Night Class classes, but once she gets there I'm sure Kaname or the others will show her everything else."

He nodded his head and then closed his folder and smiled back at the two.

"Well. She'll be here in just a few more minutes. I would love to stay and introduce myself formally, but I have business I must tend to outside the Academy tonight and if I am to make it I must leave now. I won't be back till late afternoon tomorrow so I'm hoping you two can fend for yourself on dinner tonight."

(continued)


End file.
